remember hell
by Cinerraria
Summary: Apabila mengingat hari-hari penuh kucuran darah, luka dan air mata, rasanya mustahil bisa kembali hidup tentram secara nyata. [#NulisRandom2018]


**Disclaimer:** Berdasar karakter (fiksi) film **Band of Brothers** milik **Stephen E. Ambrose** , **bukan** karakter nyata yang merujuk pada keaslian pelaku sejarah.

Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini

.

Untuk **74** tahun **D-Day** 6 Juni 1944 dan #NulisRandom2018

Lewis Nixon&Richard D. Winters

post-canon - WWII - _friendship_

.

.

* * *

Dick harus percaya bahwa dia telah bebas dari kengerian itu, bahwa Tuhan mengabulkan doanya, membawanya kembali menuju kedamaian hidup, jauh dari hiruk-pikuk ganasnya pertempuran.

Itulah yang hendak Lew tunjukkan padanya, di atas kereta terakhir menuju New Jersey malam ini.

Meskipun mereka berdua nyaris tidak mempercayai situasi ini: kenyamanan yang melingkupi mereka hingga ke sum-sum tulang, dan bagaimana mereka berhasil lolos dari cengkeraman kematian, apabila mengingat hari-hari penuh kucuran darah, luka dan air mata. Mustahil rasanya dapat kembali hidup tentram secara nyata.

Dick meminta Lew mencubit tangannya, berharap kenyamanan ini bukan mimpi, apalagi sekadar ilusi.

Lew berkelakar bahwa apabila Dick masih meragukan kedamaian yang sekarang direguknya, tengoklah jendela, dan lihat apa yang dia temui di sana.

"Ini bukan kereta menuju Atlantik, Dick," ujar Lew menegaskan, "tidak ada kapal perang, tidak ada pelabuhan. Eropa sudah berlalu di belakang."

Namun, meskipun Lew berkata demikian, Dick tahu bahwa pikiran kawannya itu sedang berkecamuk sama seperti dirinya. Duduk di atas kursi dalam kabin gerbong yang sama, Dick mendapati mata Lew menyorot hampa, seolah kata-kata tak sanggup menyembunyikan pahitnya realita.

Dick meraih botol _Vat 69_ dari tangan Lew yang masih melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. Dia tidak heran ketika Lew membiarkan botol minum kesayangannya itu diambil begitu saja.

Dick menyesap beberapa tegukan.

Apa yang mereka berdua lihat di luar jendela hanya kegelapan langit malam─setidaknya demikian menurut anggapan pihak luar.

Barangkali, baik Dick maupun Lew, sama-sama enggan buka suara soal _pemandangan_ yang mereka lihat di jendela itu; kobaran api peperangan yang terus membayang-bayang, dan potret kebrutalan neraka dunia yang menyisakan banyak kepedihan.

Bayangan wajah polos berseragam kumal itu, yang kemudian terkulai oleh tembakannya, Dick tak sanggup melupakannya.

Wajah-wajah pucat yang mengerang kesakitan dengan luka menganga, Dick tak mampu mengusir mereka dari benaknya.

Sama halnya dengan seribu satu bencana yang menghujani mereka di medan laga: saat penerjunannya untuk kali pertama, dia merasa ditarik oleh gravitasi kubangan api neraka; bagaimana jiwanya hancur dan hatinya remuk melihat kawan-kawan seperjuangannya tinggal nama, menyisakan raga yang tergolek tanpa nyawa; atau malam-malam dingin di bawah timbunan lebat hutan Bastogne, menahan haus dan lapar, menanti jemputan malaikat kematian.

Betapa mahalnya harga sebuah kemenangan. Dan betapa menakjubkan bahwa setelah semua itu, mereka sanggup selamatk. Walaupun hari-hari esok tak akan sama seperti sebelumnya. Ada bekas-bekas luka─yang nyata maupun tidak─yang akan selalu mengingatkan pada kenangan pagi buta dengan rentetan bunyi senapan, atau senja di bawah ledakan bom kehancuran.

"Kau tahu, Dick," Lew berujar. Dia menoleh dan meminta supaya botolnya dikembalikan. "Saatnya peperangan lain yang harus kita hadapi sekarang."

Dick menyerahkan botol. Dia mengendikkan bahu: "ya, Lew. Pelajaran berharga yang kupetik itu," kata Dick, "adalah pertempuran berkesinambungan melawan musuh dalam diri kita sendiri ..."

Sebagaimana damai layak diperjuangkan, pun ia juga harus dipertahankan. Jangan sampai sejarah terkotori agenda terselubung dan propaganda nista.

"Bagus. Sekarang, temanku tahu apa yang jadi kewajibannya."

Dick menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Untukmu juga, Nix. Jangan lupa."

Lew menjawab dengan kendikan bahu. Diteguknya sampai habis botol minuman itu.

"Tidurlah, Dick," kata Lew, "Akan kubangunkan, nanti kalau sampai kota tujuan."

Percaya pada ucapan temannya, Dick merebahkan kepala pada sandaran kursi kereta. Beberapa saat kemudian, matanya terpejam.

Lew juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Sekali lagi, mereka berucap syukur diam-diam, atas kesempatan hidup dan tidur lelap yang membuai mereka dalam hangatnya kedamaian.


End file.
